


Finally, You Feel Like Home

by TheCatEyedKing



Series: Practice OSs [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood just wants to spend time with his boyfriend, Episode: s02e10 By the Light of Dawn, Feelings, M/M, Magnus is a cinnamon roll, i don't know what this is, my first malec fanfiction yay, season 2/episode 10, some angst in the back of their minds, training fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatEyedKing/pseuds/TheCatEyedKing
Summary: This OS follows Magnus's and Alec's thoughts from the moment Alec says "I love you". Plus, I added a little something after the scene was cut.





	

Magnus can’t quite believe his ears. Alec just told him that he loved him and that he was terrified of losing him. There is evidence, of course - in his posture, in his ragged breath and in his eyes, roaming all over Magnus’s body to make sure he is really there and unhurt.

Magnus shakes his head disbelievingly, taking a short moment to comprehend that the person he was falling in love with over the past few weeks, so surely and intensely, finally reciprocates his feelings. This, Magnus thinks, is the best feeling in the world.

\- “I love you.” - “I love you too.”

This moment is beautiful and not even the ugly fear of losing one another, the fear that is still creeping in the back of their minds, can make it lose its beauty and warmth.

Their hug feels like home. Being in each other’s space, breathing each other in. Magnus smells like perfume and his magic, Alec smells like sweat and something which is so Alec.

\- “Shall I portal us home, Alexander?”

Alec is needed at the Institute. He needs to get back to the few survivors of the attack, they need to count bodies, report to the Clave, strengthen the wards, contact other Downworld leaders. His sister is in there, suffering from her drug addiction. His parabatai is blaming himself for the deaths of the Downworlders.

He nods.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was nothing special, my writing style is awful, and I just wrote it in 30 mins because I was suddenly inspired. I don't have nearly enough writing experience though, so here we go.
> 
> If you notice any mistakes, please tell me.


End file.
